Wedding Suprise
by Iluv2write987
Summary: Years after the PPGZ defeated HIM, crime started to slow down and the girls were gradually drifting away from one another. Now it is Kaoru's wedding day and she wants her brides maids, what will the day be like. My first fan-fiction, short and sweet. (Copyright! A.M.S Story plot,)


I guess this is it, today is the day. I'm finally getting married. And to the one person I never thought I would marry, I'm sure I'm not the only one who's shocked, I'm sure that once Miyako and Momoko get here they'll freak out about all this.

They didn't even know that I was getting married. A few months after we defeated _him _things changed, crime slowed down and we seemed to spend less and less time together. Miyako joined the cheer-leading team, I focused on my sports and Momoko spent most of her time reading comic-books or eating cake and sweats.

It's not like we never fought crime together, we did, once in a while. But as we grew up, we seemed to drift apart and I never really got to tell them I was engaged. I wanted them to be there as my brides maids. So my fiancé and I came up with a great Idea.

When we wrote out the invitations we got three extra, One for Miyako, Momoko, and one for the professor and ken and even peaches.

But Instead of putting our names we put, _Soon to be Mr and Mrs. Invites you to attend their wedding, Friday April 18th _

We knew they would come because we wrote a letter to the mayor asking him to persuade them.

I looked out of the window of my hotel room waiting, I suddenly saw the mayor's car pull up, and out came... Ms Bellum, the mayor along with peaches, the professor and ken, and then out stepped Miyako and Momoko. Wow, they all changed a lot, they were all older. I could just hear them talking.

"I wonder what this is all about why they couldn't just say who they were." Miyako said.

"I don't know, maybe it was just a big mistake." Momoko said.

"How would it be a mistake?" Ken said.

"Can we all just get in there and find out" Peaches yelled in a low voice, you could tell he was giving the impression of yelling but didn't want to draw too much attention.

They walked inside and I couldn't hear them anymore.

A few minutes later I heard muffled voices and a knock on the door; I walked to the bathroom and hid just behind the door frame.

"Come in!" I yelled. I heard the door open and two pairs of footsteps.

"Hello?" I heard Miyako say. I cautiously stepped out. They both looked at me in shock.

"Is it too late to have my bride's maids?" They both squealed and ran up towards me embracing me in a hug.

"Oh my god you're the one getting married?" Momoko asked in a high pitched voice. I laughed and nodded.

"Who is he?" They both yelled. I smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I laughed." Now about my bride's maids..."

"YES!" they were both really excited about this.

"Do you want to see the dresses I picked out for you?" I said walking to the large dresser like thing that was in my room.

"Sure." Momoko said.

I pulled out a hot pink strappy dress, It was short at the front, just about mid-thy and longer at the back, going to about her knee. It had slightly darker pink swirly patterns going up the left side of it.

"Wow" They said. I handed it to Momoko.

"This one's yours" I pulled another one out, this one was baby blue and similar style to Momoko's, length wise and straps. But the darker swirls were going down on the right side instead of up on the left.

"These are gorgeous!" Miyako squealed, "_You _picked these out?"

"Well, technically you two did... Remember when we were all walking to school and we decided to walk past the shops instead of through the park, you both stopped to look at dresses similar to these, I thought you might like them." They both thanked me and got ready and did light makeup, just lip gloss and very faint eye shadow.

"Now it's my turn," I pulled a bag like thing out and unzipped it, "this, I did pick out..." I pulled out a floor length dress and lay it carefully on the large bed. It was strapless, the top was all woven lace it went down around my waist and then flayed out in a light puffy manner. But instead of white I tried to stick with my signature colour, it was a very, very light green colour, almost white.

"Wow" They both sighed; they both looked at it and lightly touched the fabric.

"Will you help me?" I asked. They both held the dress as I stepped into it, I already had my shoes on, and they were white with crystals on the front making a slight pattern. They pulled it up and hooked and zipped the back of it. I brushed my hair until it was straight. My veil is on a head band, I slid it on.

"You look beautiful Kaoru!" Momoko said.

"Yeah, and that dress you picked out is perfect." I was glad Miyako approved, since she was the 'fashionista' of the group. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and my mother entered, she was wearing a blue/green ankle length dress and blue flats.

"Oh," She gasped "Oh honey you look beautiful!"

"Thanks mom," She walked over and hugged me. Then my dad came in, he wasn't wearing his mask any-more, he retired a long time ago, so he removed it. I was glad I didn't want to see his mask at my wedding instead of his face.

"You do sweat-heart." He said, kissing my forehead. "It's time..." Miyako and Momoko giggled and squealed and my mother walked down and I took my dad's arm. We all walked down stairs laughing and smiling.

"So you're really no going to tell us who he is?" I shook my head at Momoko's question.

"But how will we know his name?" I looked back and smiled at Miyako and said, "You'll know"

We walked through a small passage way till we came to two double doors; my mother went a different way so she could take her seat. I stood with my dad behind the girls, shaking slightly, but It was out of excitement, I was about to marry the man I loved.

Suddenly I heard the music start and the doors opened; I heard Miyako and Momoko give out a quiet gasp as they saw who was at the front of the isle, Boomer and Brick. But I wasn't focused on them, or the mayor and ms bellum, or ken and the professor with peaches. The only person I was focused on was him, forest green eyes, dark raven hair and a look of lovingness on his face.

I finally made it to the front, not taking my eyes of him for a second, smiling like crazy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Butch Jojo and Kaoru Matsubara in holy matrimony, if there is any body who knows of any reason of why these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece..."

My heart was pounding as the minister said these words, I was worried that one of the girls might speak up, but a wave of relief came over me as he continued with the ceremony.

"...Do you Butch Jojo take Kaoru as your lawfully wedded wife, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do." Butch said smiling at me.

"... And do you Kaoru Matsubara take butch as your lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said with a smile.

"May we have the rings?" Boomer stepped forward with the rings and gave them to us. We exchanged rings.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Without hesitation Butch lifted my veil and dipped me in a very movie-style way that made me giggle, _me giggling! He is the only person alive to __**ever **__make me giggle! _

He kissed me and every-one cheered, including the girls and the professor and ken, even peaches. I guess they saw it coming and were happy it finally happened, _or something along those lines_.

As we broke apart he whispered softly, "I love you" I smiled back and said,

"I love you too." I kissed him again.

_The End._


End file.
